


Longing

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Everyone knows Momo is in love with Mina. Everyone that is, except Mina herself. Mina, a girl who's so straight that you could use her as a ruler.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another Tumblr Prompt I received. Short and not so sweet, enjoy.

"Momo, maybe you should just tell her?" 

 

The suggestion was sighed out, a hint of irritation in the upward inflection of the eldests voice. After listening to the main dancer spurt out admissions of adoration and love for the maknae of the Japanese Line, Nayeon was tired and frankly, bored. 

 

"Unnie, you know I can't do that," whined the dancer. 

 

Rolling her eyes at the younger girls antics Nayeon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug before departing from the dorm, a curt farewell called out as the door shut. Momo should have expected that, everyone knew how infatuated she was with one Myoui Mina. Everyone except the one who mattered the most. The other members always lended an ear, and frequently a shoulder to cry on when Momo blabbed on about the other dancer. Nayeon more so, being able to relate to Momo. Her feelings for Jeongyeon took ahold of her shortly after their debut. The only difference? Jeongyeon returned those feelings. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, taking hold of a person and turning them cold. Momo tried not to let it take over her, though sometimes it was difficult. 

 

"Momoring!" 

 

A soft voice belonging to the focus of Momo's thoughts broke through the silence of the room. A smile tugged at the corner of Momo's mouth. Mina never failed to brighten her day, if only for a short time before the reminder that she'd never truly be hers dampened her mood. A weighted sadness sitting on her chest, pushing her down. Shaking that from her mind she greeted Mina who plonked on the couch beside her. 

 

Mina was an introverted girl, never saying much or atleast never loud enough for others to hear. But just her presence was enough. She exuded calmness relaxing any atmosphere she was placed in. That was one of the things Momo loved most. A touch ghosting over the palm of her upturned and open hand snapped her back to reality. Glancing up at the younger girl, she realised that Mina seemed to have been staring at her for some time. Intertwining their fingers Mina spoke,

 

"Momoring, you're my best friend. I just wanted you to know that"

 

Lips pressed to Momo's cheek, lingering for a second before disappearing. A slight squeeze of her hand and the younger dancer was gone from the room. Fingers trailed over her cheek where the girls lips just were, longing for them to return.

 

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, collecting and threatening to spill over. Friends. That's all they'd ever be. Mina didn't feel the same way and she never would. Why? Because Momo is a woman and Mina is as straight as they come. Her heart clenched as sadness slowly took a hold over her. Momo wondered to herself if having Mina as a friend, with the accompanying pain of longing, was better than not having Mina in her life at all?

Honestly, with the hazy cloud of darkness and heartache that encompasses her right now. 

 

She wasn't quite sure


End file.
